I Can Get Jealous, Too
by ipekeroglu
Summary: It's a one-shot about Three Girls And A Moose. Beck gets jealous and tries to do something to get Jade back. Will it work? PLEASE READ & REVIEW


**That's my first one-shot... Enjoy!**

Jade's POV  
I headed to the school and saw the gang talking. I went towards there. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Beck's friend Moose, he's here." Cat said.

Whoa wait, someone was here, HA and if he was Beck's friend probably handsome. 'Well, let's make Beck a little jealous.' I thought.

"Here's him." Beck said. I looked that side and saw a tall, blonde and pretty cute guy. Tori and Cat also were looking at him admiringly but there was no way I could let these chicks have him. I had to do my best.

Beck's POV  
"Here's him." I said. All the girls looked at him mesmerized, even Jade. It hurt me a little cause Jade hadn't looked at me that way when she first saw me. Why did I care? We had broke up, I had tried to kiss Tori, I shouldn't have felt this feeling...

Moose's POV  
All the girls were hitting on me but I didn't think I liked it. Tori had pretented like she loved hockey; Cat had brought a barbeque to Beck's; Jade had wore a bridal dress from a movie. But that was my favourite movie: The Scissoring. If I had to date one of them, it'd have been Jade cause there was a common between us and she was the prettiest. But I liked Canadian girls and I was going to Canada one day later. So it wasn't gonna happen.

Jade was taking me to Karaoke Dokie. She stopped and said "Try not to talk.". Jade was kissing me... I kissed back but I pulled away and said "Later, can we get a hamburger?". "We'll see." she replied and kissed me again. It was so good... I decided to go further and started to kiss her neck. "Moose... Stop!" she screamed. "Why?" I asked. "Cause... Beck and I used to date for three years." she said. Beck had told me about his girlfriend. I didn't know it was her.

Jade's POV  
"Kay. I understand..." he said. I started to drive to Karaoke Dokie. I looked myself in the driving mirror. Dang it, there was a red mark in my neck! I couldn't explain it to others.

"I can't come to Karaoke Dokie, there's a freaking hickey in my neck, thank you so much!" I shouted. He didn't say anything. "I'm gonna drive you to Karaoke Dokie and you're gonna go inside without me and say 'Jade felt sick and went to home.' Kay?" I said. He nodded.

'I hope that disappears until tomorrow.' I thought.

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
I was standing in my closet and saw Beck was coming towards me. 'Why does Beck wanna talk to me? Maybe Moose told him we kissed. I hope not. Why am I concerned? He tried to kiss Tori!' I thought.

He stood next to me and said nothing. He looked surprised. He must have seen the mark. "Yeah?" I said. "I know what you did!" he whisper-shouted. "So?" I said nonchalantly. He dragged me to Janitor's Closet. "Kidnapper! He's kidnapping me again!" I screamed when he locked the door.

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
We walked out of Janitor's Closet holding hands. I could hear a lot of whispers and gasps but I didn't care. Beck and I were Beck & Jade, again. No one was going to change it.

Beck's POV  
Jade and I sat the lunch table with the gang. Cat gasped and said "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I knew it! You're like strawberry lemonade!" happily. "I'm happy for you guys." Tori said. "Congrates, man. I knew you still loved her." Andre said. "Yeah, you're... inseparable." Robbie said. We were inseparable like strawberry lemonade... We just smiled.

"How'd it happen?" asked Andre. "You know, Moose was here just a few days ago. And you were trying to impress him." I started. Tori cut me off "So?". Jade continued "When you performed at Karaoke Dokie, I was taking Moose to there. And we kissed." she said and Tori and Cat gasped. "So, you won, right?" Tori asked sadly. "Yeah, kinda..." she said. "He tried to go further but Jade stopped him because she didn't wanna betray me. Just like Tori." I said. "I didn't understand. What means he tried to go further?" Cat asked innocently. "Cat, why don't you eat some candy?" Jade said and gave Cat some candy. "Yay! I love candy!" she almost screamed. "Cat, stop screaming!" Jade said. "Kay kay." Cat said and started eating her candy.

"Anyway, Moose told me about the situation and I realized I got so jealous and still loved Jade. So I decided to tell her that." I said. "Yeah, and he came to me this morning and dragged me to Janitor's Closet. I reluctantly listened to him. Actually I was satisfied because my goal was making Beck jealous. I told him if he has opened the door nothing was gonna happen between Moose and me. And I was about to continue but he kissed me and told me he was dizzy and he didn't tell me because he thought I was over him." Jade said. "And Jade told me she never get over me and we're together now." I finished. Everyone was looking so impressed. "Aww, you're... amazing!" Tori said. "You made for each other." Andre said. " Eeep, I'm so happy for you, Becky and Jadey!" Cat said. "Legend love is back." Robbie said. "Nice name for a movie." I said. They chuckled, even Jade. She was so happy, like me. The love of my life was back. And no one could take her from me.

Jade's POV  
I rested my head in Beck's chest. His hand was on my waist. I really missed this. "I love you." he whispered to my ear. "I love you too." I replied.

He leaned to kissed me. I kissed him back. After a while he tried to pull away but I didn't let him and kissed him harder. The gang coughed except Cat, she giggled. But I didn't wanna let him go again. I really missed him. A little later we pulled away reluctantly cause we needed oxygen.

"Having fun there?" Andre teased. "You have no idea." I said and rested my head in his chest again. "I wanna skip rest of the school and go to your RV." I said seductively. There was no way he could resist me. "Sounds pretty good." he said, grinning.

We waited for students to go to their classes. Tori asked us "You're not coming?" before she went to school along with the gang. "No." Beck said simply, winking his eye to me. I smirked. "Why?" Cat asked. "I don't think you wanna know, Cat." Tori said. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she shouted. "Cat." I said. "Whatty?" she asked. "We're going to Beck's RV, we'll be alone." I said slowly, hoping she took the hint. After a moment "Oh! Okay, have fun!" she said winking her eyes. I nodded smiling and grabbed Beck's hand.

I was so happy to have him again...

**So, here's it. Hope you liked it. Please review...**


End file.
